


Wake Up Call

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Pinning Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's 2012 and Sebastian's birthday





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters in this series can be read as one shots even if I hope you'll enjoy them as a whole. Everything is written out of order but I will try and place them in order within the collection

Sebastian groaned as the doorbell buzzed over and over again. He pulled his pillow from under his head and pressed it against his face, trying to drown out the noise. It wasn’t until the the bell was pushed very instantly without release, Sebastian rolled out of bed with a string of curse words.

“I’m coming goddammit,” he grumbled not bothering getting dressed, just walking only clad in boxers through his apartment towards the door phone answering it with a snarl. “What?!”

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” herr teasing voice sounded through the phone and even if he was still annoyed at the rude awakening, his heart swelled in his chest. “Are you gonna let me up or what Grumby?”

“Leaning towards or what. It’s fucking 7am Y/N!” Sebastian whined when he noticed the clock on the wall.

“Well more cream cheese bagels for me then,” she singsonged through the phone, making Sebastian groan as he pressed the lock, buzzing her in.

“Thank you,” her singsong voice sounded and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. God that woman could be intolerable at times, but he was still falling for her more and more every damn day. If only he’d have the guts to tell her how he felt.

Sebastian opened the door, smiling as he saw her with her hands filled with bags, practically running up the stairs.

“Happy birthday Bash,” she grinned, kissing his cheek as she passed him, walking into his apartment as if she were coming home.

“Nice boxers,” she teased, making Sebastian look down himself, groaning when saw he was wearing the Captain America underwear Chris had gifted him as a joke. It was laundry day yesterday and Sebastian had just grabbed whatever had still been clean.

“Fucking 7am, Y/N,” he yawned, following the way too energetic woman into the kitchen before sitting down at the counter.

“Aw poor baby,” she laughed, as Sebastian rested his head in his hands letting her place a cup of Starbucks coffee in front of him before she started applying a generous amount of cream cheese to the by the smell of it still warm bagels.

Sebastian’s mood quickly started to improve with the smell and first sip of coffee, or maybe it was just from seeing her roaming his kitchen like she belonged there.

“What are you doing here so early?” Sebastian asked. The annoyance had left his voice and he was smiling at her when she seated herself across from him, pushing a plate his way before taking a bit of her own bagel.

“I’m kidnapping you,” she answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re what now?” Sebastian laughed, still wasn’t awake enough for her little games, but still loving the amused glimmer in her eyes. Truth be told, he would follow her anywhere she asked him too but he wasn’t quite ready to tell her that yet.

“We’re going to Vegas to see a fortune teller. Maybe she’ll find a girlfriend for you in that crystal ball of hers,” she grinned and Sebastian crooked his head trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

“You’re weird,” he mumbled, trying not to show how hurt he was when she casually made the girlfriend remark. It was nothing. It was just Y/N being Y/N he knew that, but it still stung and his overactive brain instantly started telling him, a joke like that was so easy for her to make because she didn’t feel the same way. He was just Sebastian, her best friend and nothing else.

“True,” she smiled, jumping from her seat and skipping around the counter. He was so surprised at her sudden explosive energy he let her turn him, placing herself between his legs as her arms rested on his shoulders. He felt his skin heat up and he almost dropped his jaw looking up at her.

“But we’re still going to Vegas. I promised your mom we’d stop by before we leave and Will and Chris is meeting us there along with a few of your other friends. It’s gonna be fun,” you insisted before suddenly looking a bit more hesitant, “what do you think?”

“I think you’re crazy as hell, but yeah it’s gonna be fun,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her when she squealed in happiness throwing her arms around his neck. Sebastian closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He’d tell her soon, he promised himself. He had too.


End file.
